This invention relates generally to a cutting apparatus and, more particularly, to a portable, hand-held electric arc saw for cutting metals by the electric arc erosion process.
Apparatus for cutting metal by the electric arc erosion process are known. While such known apparatus are adequate and serve the purpose for which they were designed, they possess certain disadvantages. For example, these known apparatus generally are cumbersome, massive devices, weighing several thousand pounds and require large, bulky frames as well as expensive and complex handling, actuating and control mechanisms or systems to manipulate the saw blade and accurately position the latter relative to the work. Moreover, the mounting frame is fixed so that the work must be positioned within the outline of the saw frame, thereby limiting the size and shape of the piece or pieces to be cut. Moreover, the workpiece must be clamped or otherwise fixedly secured against movement when engaged by the saw blade.